The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent (EL) device such as an organic light emitting device (hereinafter abbreviated as an OLED) and materials capable of being used in such an OLED. In particular, it relates to an OLED which comprises a light emitting layer which emits a green light, and materials for an OLED which are used for the same.